A love in destruction
by HelleBelle
Summary: what happens when 2 twin brothers discover that they have fallen in love with their twin sister? Will their love prevail over the fear of their parents finding out? If you want to know you'll have to read the story to find out. Saya,Seeshy,Inu


A Love in Destruction

the Intro  
what happens when 2 twin brothers discover that they have fallen in love with their twin sister? Will their love prevail over the fear of their parents finding out? If you want to know you'll have to read the story to find out.

I don't own any characters in this story but I do own the concept and ideas. So whatever you do....DON'T SUE ME. If you have any suggest or comments feel free to let me know….ok

Alexa

The Intro

Saya: Man this going to be another boring day at school, Man what a drag. Oh hi everyone my name is Mimiko Saya Kasuragi and I go to Shikon High with my twin brothers Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Anyways today we have final exams today and that's not the worst part. The worst part for me is that I don't need to be here because I don't have any damn finals to do because I got all A's in my class. On the other hand the two boneheads do so I had to be here till they get done because I'm their only ride home. Come on one minute left and I'm free from the hell they call Shikon High forever oh yeah I forget to mention the three of us are seniors (Brrrrrrrg) gotta go school's done with for the summer Hell yeah!

2hours later

Inuyasha! Get your ass out of the bathroom now I have to pee.

Alright jeez, Can a guy take a hot shower anymore I like to be clean to you know. You don't see me complaining when you take your hour showers. Now do you Ms. Saya?

What the Hell, you've been taking a shower for the past 45minutes and been in the bathroom for the past two hours. So unless you want the ass beating of your life get the fuck out now damnit! Don't try to change the topic of this argument now get out of the bathroom damn it!

(Opens the door) Alright shit! What's your problem Mimiko opps I mean Saya?

I have to pee is what the problem is and I just going to pretend you did just call me Mimiko when I only go by either Mimi or Saya . Oh and move please and thank you very much. (Shuts the door to the bathroom and comes out 3 minutes later.)

(Yawns) what's with all the noise so early in the morning people are trying to sleep around here. I was in a peace dream then all of sudden I'm been awaken by this racket outside of bedroom. Now do me and the world a favor and go to bed we have school in like 3 hours.

(Saya and Inuyasha laughing) Sesshoumaru its 2:30 in the afternoon and I can't believe you actually went to sleep right after we came home after school.

What!?!?!?! We had school today and you guys didn't wake me up knowing I had finals today. You're going to wish you would have after I get finish with you two. I can't believe the nerve of you two idiots …what I would do to be the only child.

(Saya& Inu laughing harder)we went to school today and you also went and took the finals(crying and laughing)Oh man you should have seen your face I swear it was priceless. I mean it was the look of horror and anger mixed up in one.

(Sesshy giving a death glare)I don't remember saying anything funny or were the two of you laughing because you know you have about 5 seconds before both of you die. Now who dies first?

(Inu &Saya looks at each other) Oh shit! Ohh gotta go bye sucka LOL.

Oh don't run now because I'm about to snap, To late get your asses back over here now

(Inu& Mimi taunting Sesshy)If you want to kill us so badly meet us on the training grounds in if you don't give up first.

Hey Inu we shouldn't have piss him off to much because you know what happens when he get pissed.

Yeah I know, he'll transmit to use his powers when he doesn't need to because his strong then you and I put together Saya.

(Mimi& Saya I'm going to let you keep thinking that) I don't know about that because you've two never seen me real fight before. You never know I might be a stone cold killer with no remorse for my actions haha.

Are you done bitching over there or should I just go ahead and say I won so I can go back to sleep.

Did he just say what I think he just said?

Oh Hell no, No that's where I draw the fuckin line sesshoumaru. Hey ass whip and if you're wondering who I'm talking to that would be you Sesshoumaru. Meet back here in 5minutes because I'm about to go change you asshole.( storms off)

Yeah I agree to the first thing she said, well whatever it was that she said but Sesshy did you have to say that you know when you piss her off she goes from Saya to Mimi in the blink of an eye.

I know and that's why I said it. Dude have ever notice what she wears when she changes her personality because when she's Saya she wears sweat pants and a tank top but when she's Mimi she wears those tight black short shorts with the tank top to match. I telling you she looks so freaking hot that I would take her right here right now if I didn't want to see her sweat.

Dude! Come on you can't be serious that's just wrong in so many ways.

What!? What I say?

Dude she's our twin sister and not to mention the same girl who hooked your gonads to some jumper cables that where hooked to a battery.

I know and after that happened the same night all I could dream about was the way she was holding them and then when things got little more interesting cause instead of hooking to the cables like she did she started to suckle them. Dude just look at her walking this way now, look how sexy she looks I mean you can see the sweat rolling down her six pack, and how her breast jump every time she walks.

Dude I see what you mean noooo… I can't she's my sister for crying out loud but then again she does make me hard. Wait I'm actually getting an erection from watching my sister walk this way. What is wrong with me….why am I have these thoughts about my sister?

Inuyasha, Inuyasha hey dumbass snap out of it dude

Huh.....what

Your drooling what were you just thinking about huh….. was it Mimi, because if so are you thinking what I'm thinking. I mean if you are I want to know what it is your think.

Well what exactly were you thinking dear brother of mine like I don't already know. An even if I don't want to know your still going to tell me anyways am I right?

Yeah your right but anyways I was thinking we should fight with her for like 5 minutes then convince her to go home so all three of us can talk if you know ow what I mean.

Sadly I do but then again that's not a bad idea because what I was thinking did still involve fighting but not out here.

So what the hell were you thinking about then you little sinker LOL?

My idea was more like skip the fight for now take her to her room, since it's bigger than both of ours and then blind fold her, tie her to her bed a torture her till she cums and begs for more.

Dude! and you talk about me. My idea didn't even come close what you want to do and im supposed to be the freaky one.

So! at lease I'm man enough to tell her that I feel this way towards her.

Whatever and for you information I'm telling her tonight.

Huh...oh really are you sure about that statement Sesshy?

Yes really and I hope your there to hear and see me do it.

(Saya watching her brothers)Look at those two over arguing like two little girls man it's just sad. Oh well time to get this thing over and done with then I guess.

(Mimi) Then again they look so damn hot I could just do them right now. I could just picture Sesshoumaru slide his mammoth size member slowly into my opening. (shivers) Oh what a bad girl I am oh well gotta love me.

Ohm… No not really LOL. I couldn't do it or maybe I can …damn why I feel this way about him. Oh god what about Inuyasha, his just as sexy as Sesshoumaru and just as large to.

(Mimi) Well then you have your answer to your own question Saya. All I can say is that you have these fantasies because you really wish you could do your brothers.

Mimi you know I could never go and say hey you guys lets skip the fight and go fuck each other's brains out.

(Mimi) I know you can't but I can so let me take over or let's merge but either one you decide we're going to go bang our brothers you got that.

Yeah I got it loud and clear you nasty thing you LOL. Hey Mimi is there something else you want to tell me because I get the feeling you're not telling me something.

(Mimi) Oh yeah one more thing you got him to bite you during the fight because that's the only way you'll get your three demon powers back. So I don't care how you get him to do just make him bite you.

Alright but why didn't you want to tell them oh I don't know like 300 years ago. You know when we had the chance?

(Mimi) Look I'll explain that to you another time but right now just walk your ass over there so we can get this fight over yeah try not to kill him like you did last time.

Oh c'mon you know you liked it

(Mimi) Dude you hooked his gonads to a flowing battery what there not to like haha.

Yeah true and at less I handle them with care and plus he was the one moaning please lick them for the love of all things that's orgasmic.

(Mimi) then get your ass over there now damnit! Before I total take over.

Alright I'm going now and that was the whole point to get you to take over.

(Both)Alright Sesshy are you ready to get your ass beat for making me go pass the highest level of pisstevity.

Yeah whatever let's just make this quick because I have more important things to do like fuckin you.

(Both) What was that Sesshy did you say something (Evilly Laughing) Hun you couldn't..... You know what, never mind.

Alright you two lets hurry up and get this damn fight over with oh Mimi we know it's you talking and not Saya so after this me and Sesshoumaru would like talk to you both.

Actually you're talking to one person now since we merge like 10minutes so meet the new and improve Saya.

For someone who wants to get this over with you sure are doing a lot of talking. So either shut up or give up Saya.

Dude and your still talking a lot a shit for someone who's about to get his ass kicked. So if I were you I would shut the hell up now ok hun.

The Fight/Love Making

Alright people there are some rules I need to go over so the rules are there are none but I repeat do not kill each other. Do I make myself clear because I'm not going to cry over you two idiots?

I get you loud and clear

Yeah whatever.

Saya lady's first so whenever you're ready you can start.

What lady?

bitch smacks Sesshy)You know that's it I getting tired of your bullshit Sesshoumaru(Kicks Sesshy in the lip)now what(laughing)

No you didn't(punches Saya in the gut)how do you like me now huh yea you can't say anything can you.(flies back and hits a tree)

kicks Sesshy into a tree)Oh shit that hurt like a motherfucker dude I swear try another stunt like that again and your dead.(doges a punch)yes missed me now you gotta kiss my ass.

(bites Saya)Ha I weren't excepting that were you in that case (Hits Saya with his poison claw) just to let you know no one can survive that and I mean no one.

(Both):(He just bit you)I know that mother fucker just bit me oh now it's on Hey Sesshoumaru(grabs his balls)How do you like me(squeezes tighter)

(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)Oh shit please Inuyasha stop her I'm begging you stop her if you want to carry out on your plan.

Alright, alright break it up you two. Saya lets his balls go now before you kill him or worst.

(squeezes even tighter) No not until he takes back everything he said earlier or until he says his sorry.

Deal I'll say sorry tonight because in about 5seconds I'm going to pass out(faints)

Both:(Damnit Saya look what you did wake him up now) How I don't know what to do.(kiss him damnit that's the only thing that will wake him up)ok.

Saya, Saya, hey Mimi snap out of it cause you have to find away to wake Sesshoumaru up before mom comes out here.

Huh....oh yeah Inu take a step back and whatever you do didn't tell mom what you're about to see ok.(Bends down a kisses Sesshoumaru)

(mouth drops)Saya hurry up I can hear mom and she's on her way so hurry up for the love sakes.

*Arusu* (their mom) Hey whets going on out here I heard yelling ealier. A why is Sesshoumaru on the ground and what the hell is Saya doing to him?

Oh… that well While they were fighting Sesshoumaru started to choke then he fainted so now Saya his give him CPR to open up his air way.

(slows opening his eyes) Saya what are you doing and is that mom I hear.

Both :( Pay attention stupid look his awake) Oh...hey Sesshy how are you feeling and yes that is mom you hear. I need you to pay attention now because while you were out mom saw us like this (they're still kissing but talking) She asked Inuyasha what happened and what was I doing. So he told her you started to choke then you faint so I gave you CPR.

Oh so what do you want me to do Saya?

Get up very slowly and I mean very slowly.

Oh (starts to sit up) Hey Saya.

What?

I can't breathe

Oh sorry about that.

Oh! My poor Sesshoumaru is ok and young man don't ever scare me like that ever again. And don't forget to thank your sister for saving your life mister.

Thanks Saya I'm truly grateful (whispers in her ear) I need to talk to you're later on tonight.

Your welcome (whispers back) Where, when and bring Inu with you ok.

Alright dinners ready so let's go eat before your father gets worried.

(All 3) Ok mom we're coming

(Sesshy whispers back) after dinner in your room around 12:00 and I'll bring him with me.

Alright make sure you tell him before we get to the house.

What Inuyasha come here for minute I need to talk to you.

Yeah Sesshoumaru what is it?

Saya wants us to meet her after dinner around 12 to be exact so are you still going to tell her how you feel.

(walks in the house with everyone else) Yeah I'm still telling her what about you..... Never mind don't answer that.

*Haji*(their dad) Hey kids what have you guys been up to lately?

Well I've been thinking most of the day until Sesshoumaru somehow manage to piss me off like usual.

I've been hanging out

Liar! You were in the bathroom all day doing only god knows what.

Well dad to tell you the truth I was sleeping till the two boneheads woke me up.

Hmm...Well I heard about the fight outside so who's going to confess first. I'm waiting you three because I have the right mind to send you to your rooms.

All 3: (hangs head) Damn!

Hey! What did I tell you three about cursing at the table? You know go to our rooms now no scratch that go to Saya's room because she's going to look after you two until me and your mother come back in three weeks.

(whispers yes!) but dad! Do they have to stay in my room

Yes now go before I got pissed

Alright guys you heard him come on I'll find something from us to do. Wait dad when are you and mom leaving.

Were leaving now that's why your mom came and got you from outside so I could tell you(walking out the door)Bye you guys see you in three weeks(kisses them goodbye)

Alright you two just go to your room till 12:00 because I'm about to change then try to relax for awhile. Oh By the way what time is now you guys.

(Sesshy looks at his watch): its 11:55 can talk to you for about 5minutes or so.

Well I'll be in the bathroom if you two need me...which I highly doubt that you will.

Yeah sure come on in take sit on the bed if you want while I change. And we've been out there for that long. Well you know the saying time flies when you're having fun.

(Mimi) Hey Saya is it me or can you smell that his in heat.

No I smell it to wait I'm not suppose to smell that only demons. Mimi does this I got my powers back?

Yeah hun you just got your powers back but there not complete.

Sweet I got them back but what do you mean there not come complete

Well you need Inuyasha to bite you to but he won't do it unless his provoked to and that should be a problem. Hey Saya

Oh I get what you're saying about Inu and what?

Sesshoumaru's right behind and I think his ready to have fun if you know what I mean.

Mimi we'll talk later wait I don't have on a bra or my boy shorts for that matter.

So just walk your ass pass him but say pardon me of course.

Pardon me Sesshy I need to get my stuff for bed. (Walks to her dresser and got out her bra and puts on her boy shorts)

(Sesshy helps Saya with her bra) Saya can I ask you something

Sure why not you're my big brother you know you didn't have to ask.

I know but for some reason I can even begin to put the words together to tell what I'm trying to say.

Well if you can't tell me then show me if that's the only way you think you can.

(Sesshy pulls Saya into a passionate kiss then takes her wrist and puts it around his neck then when he sure she move it he does the same with the other one)

Relax Saya let yourself feel you feel you know you want to react to the kiss(whisper's in her ear I promise to make it worth your while)

(Saya shivers as his teeth graze her neck)Oh man I can't take it anymore Sesshoumaru every since that night I electrocuted your balls I been have these naughty dreams about

Me you and Inuyasha together in my room.

I've been having the same dreams to so what these mean does.

I think theses means that you're in heat along with Inu and I just started mines like 5seconds ago.

What only a demon can tell when another demon going through heat so how does you know?

Did you see the way dad was look at mom the kitchen earlier it look like he was going to pounce on her if we weren't there.

Oh ok it was kind of noticeable.

Hey what time is it on your watch Sesshoumaru.

It's 12:05 why oh yeah we forgot about Inuyasha didn't us and that took longer than I expected.

Yeah we did… let me go get him before he goes to sleep. (walks out her room and across the halls to Inuyasha room)

(Saya knocks on the door) Hey Inuyasha I need to see you in my room oh and make sure your night clothes which I know is your boxers now come on.

**(Inuyasha** opens the door) Yeah I'm........coming (is looking Saya up and down) yeah I'll be right there. (trys to walk pass Saya)

Inuyasha what that white stuff on your stomach(I know damn well what it is but let's see what lie he comes up with haha)

What are you talking about(looks down)oh that white stuff well that umm lotion yeah you caught me putting on lotion.

Inuyasha you don't have to lie I heard you moaning my name while you were masturbating its ok because I kind of the same thing but I call your and sesshoumaru's name.

Oh I didn't know that(smiling)well lets go

(stops walking and turns to Inuyasha)I don't know what's going but every time I'm around you and Sesshy I get the strong urge to take you two where you stand.

I didn't know you felt that way and if I knew I would have told what I'm tell you now. That you're not the only one who feels the same.

(starts crying)I.......I thought if I told you two that you wouldn't talk ever again (cries harder)

Sesshoumaru I need your help its Saya please help me put her in the bed.

What happened to Saya damnit Inuyasha what did you do to her.

it's not what I did to her it's what you did look her shoulder you idoit. Yeah that cresset looks familiar doesn't jackass.

(Sesshy looks worried) what did I do to my baby sister...Oh shit Saya...baby please don't die I swear didn't mean to poison you.

You idiot you she's not going to die but you did do something that mom told us not to do until our next birthday which in oh I know like 5 minutes from now.

Oh...........Shit I didn't

Yeah you did

I gave her powers back man this is going to be one hell of a night but I game if it means I can fuck her demon style.

You can't just yet cause her powers haven't fully return yet because she still needs my blood or otherwise she just half dog demand and full blood everything else.

Then what the hell are you waiting for bite her damnit cause I'm already to beast fuck both of you tonight.(Oh shit wasn't suppose to say half of that last part out loud)

Dude!! What the hell

Oh don't dude me you know how I get when it's mating season.

Yeah I do and that's what I'm afraid of for Saya....but hold her while I do this cause once my blood mix with hers it will activate and first she'll glow red then she'll scream because it's going to hurt like a bitch. Hey sis if you can hear me I'm about to complete your powers ok and I'm telling you in advance its going to hurt.(traces her neck with his lips then bites down)

I heard everything you two said(starts to glow the color of fire)Inu......................(ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)oh my god! What the hell did you ....Ahhhhhhhhhh shit this hurts I swear I'm going to kill someone!

Saya...baby listen to me stop moving I'm right here ok I promise nothing is going to happen to you.

Right....and this is coming from the same person who wants to beast fuck me and Inuyasha. Inu are my powers back yet cause if so they are I'm ready for you two(smiles an evil smile)

(Inu sighs)Yeah sis their back and I know you can hear what I'm thinking and to let you know I can hear your thoughts too.

If so then I need to say nothing more than Sesshy you have about two seconds to cuff me before I.....damn I should have known you were already way head of us. (Sesshoumaru already cuff her to the bed)

Well you know me sis always plan ahead haha haha (starts to undress Saya)

Saya now since you're a pure blood again we're not holding back on you anymore that including fighting and training to.

You guys stop talking and undress because I'm ready to fuck or be fucked in this case

Dude you shouldn't have said that(looks at Saya hungrily )

(Sesshoumaru tells Saya to get his finger wet while Inuyasha is playing with her bud )

Oooooo Inuyasha.......don't......stop

Inu trade spots with me

Alright come on

(After trading spots Sesshoumaru puts oils in his hands rubs them together then wipes over is huge member and slowly slides it in Saya)

Ahhhhhhhhhh.....holy shit what the hell was that...... oh .....M-m-m-man

haha I was just me I promise not move till you get used to my size first...never mine I guess.

(Saya starts to move slowly up and down before Sesshoumaru places his hands on her hips to guide her).

Inu..........why....aren't ....you.....oh god! Never mind.......oh don't s-s-s-stop Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!

(Inuyasha is sucking on Saya nipples while Sesshoumaru starts pumping germ at demon speed)

Sesshoumaru is that all you got big boy (This is going to be fun) come don't hold back on dear little me just let your inner demon out to play (smiles and evil smile haha)

Are you sure cause I'm telling you you're going to feel it in the morning and you can't say I didn't warn you first.

Yeah I'm sure and that goes for you to Inuyasha

Oh (howl) man this is going to be fun

Hello Maru long time no sees how does it feel it be free?

*Maru*(Sesshoumaru's inner demon) I feel damn good to be free and am you ready for me Mimi.

*Yasha*(Inuyasha's inner demon) Don't forget about me I suggest you two better changes positions.

(Sesshoumaru sniffs Saya who then rolls over so that she's on top and so Inuyasha is behind her. Before Yasha slowly slide is now nicely harden member in Saya's back side. Maru kisses her to preoccupy her)

OH........SHIT!!.......IN-U-YASHA..........oooooooooooooooooooooooooo............. SES-SHOU-MARU........OH...MY....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OH MIMI.....OOOOOOOOHHHHHH....SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!...DAMN MIMI......THIS FEEL SO FUCKING UNBELIEVEBLE.

Go......FASTER.....HAREDER........OH JUST FUCK ME!!!!!OH SHIT......THE CLAWS IN THE SIDE.......OH COME ON....DEEPER.........

(Both Yasha and Maru)Ok if that's what you want

YEAH......YEAH....YEAH ITS EXACTULLY WHAT I WANT!!!!!!!!!!

(Yasha grunting)

OH.....SHIT.....OH MY!.....THAT'S......HOW......I LIKE IT......OH RIGHT THERE...OH YEAH......DON'T STOP.....CAUSE IF STOP I'M GOING TO KILLLLLLLLLL.....FUCK ME !!

I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN.........DAMN MIMI.....GIVES IT TO MEEEEEEE.....OOOOOOOOOOOOO

DUDE!!!! OH SISTER IS THE BEST.........OH SHIT I CAN TAKE MUCH MORE EITHER.

YEAH YOU TWO LIKE......WELL......YOU'RE.....ABOUT......TO......LOVE........ IT.

(As the guys slow down to catch their breath Saya stop them and tell them to lay down. When she then sit on Sesshoumaru dick sideways she that she can top off Inuyasha)

OH my god...this feels so good come Mimi you do it baby go faster...ah yes ah now go slower...oh shit now this is what I call fuckin (guides Mimi up and down on his still harden yet hurt because he hasn't release yet member)

Dude I don't know about you but I'm about to reach my max (push Mimi's head down further) Oh shit here it comessssssssssssssssssssss.

I'm right behind you DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(As Saya feels Sesshoumaru release his seed in her she also reaches her climax with a body rocking orgasm)

A Happy yet Painful Day

(As the three clean up the mess they made and go shower off together they go back to Saya's room where drift in to a peaceful sleep)

The Next Morning

Oh man what a night I didn't know it could be so much to fuck your brothers brains out LOL (she's sits up and yawns)

*Mimi* So did you have fun last night Saya cause I know I did. Man Sesshoumaru has the biggest dick ever.

Yes to the first question and I know I felt it haha. Anyways let me get up and go down stairs to fix some to eat cause I'm starving.(crawls over Inuyasha and steps out of bed and makes it to the door put for the pain actually hits her with full force)

Oh SHIT!!! I guess Sesshoumaru wasn't lying when he said was going to feeling in the morning but damn I don't think I would hurt this much jeez.

I told you you'd feel it in the morning and if you're wondering yes I heard you.(gets up and helps Saya off the floor)

Oh good morning Sesshy I didn't mean to wake up.

its okay I was already up when you crawled over Inuyasha who I may say is still recovering for late last night.

Oops my bad haha I didn't mean to put him in a daze. (flashes a big smile)

Trust me you didn't put me in a daze but you did bring me to ecstasy though.

Well I'm glad to hear that and like I said yesterday you've never seen me really fight before LOL. Now come lets go down stairs to eat breakfast and I'm cook so what do you want.

I'll have you bed and I'll cook breakfast so march right up stairs young lady. I don't see you moving Saya haha

I'll help with breakfast after I come back down from putting her in bed. So come on babe time to go… oh yeah that right you can't walk right haha that's funny.

(Saya gives Inu a death glare)Oh really

(gulps)No just kidding with you Saya now come here so I can take you up stairs.(takes her up stairs bridal style in lay her down)

Thanks Inuyasha for carrying up stairs and tucking me in bed.

Your welcome now relax and me and Sesshoumaru we be back with breakfast and I already know what you want.

Saya: Thanks babe see you in a bit and where do you think you're good so fast where my good morning kiss. (starts laughing)

I almost forgot about that just kidding I'm coming(bends down and kisses Saya passionately before leaving)

(While down stairs with Sesshoumaru making breakfast Inuyasha has the urge to ask his brother but fear's that Sesshoumaru will talk to him again if he asks)

Huh Sesshoumaru can I tell you something about a dream I had last night.

(Sesshoumaru still cooking breakfast) Sure Inuyasha what was your dream last night that has you worked up this morning?

Well it had me, you, and Saya in it and well...um how can I put this without sounding a bit scared. Sesshoumaru me and you were kissing then started to have sex with Saya watch on the conch in your room. (Takes a step back in fear)

(Stops cooking and walks towards Inuyasha and pulls him in two a passionate kiss)If it makes you feel in better I had the same exact dream last tonight and at first I scared but then I realize that I had fallen for you and Saya last night.

( A now shit shocked LOL) Sesshoumaru I'm wait did you say you fallen for me and Saya last night. Woah so I'm not the only one then but still I thought if I told you, you would never speak to me again and Sesshoumaru.

No I could never hurt you like that and what is it Inuyasha?

The food is starting to burn

Oh No! woo it didn't burn hey come help plate this stuff so we go eat breakfast with Saya.(talk in his mind)Oh no Saya saw everything I think I did it this don't think she will ever forgive me for this.

Sesshy, Sesshy, hey Sesshoumaru what's wrong it looks like you just seen a ghost .Great his not listening SESSHOUMARU SNAP OUT OF IT!

Huh what oh hey Inu last stay down here for a minute(hears a bang then nothing)

What the hell was that Oh No Saya I think she tried to come down and fell in the process? We have to go help her off the floor Sesshoumaru.

No don't move I don't think she wants our help right because I can smell her anger.(Hears Saya swearing at the top of her lungs)

(crying in pain and deep haltered)How the fuck could he do this to me I thought he loved me. I can say I was wrong I thought he really thought he loved me but I guess I was wrong.

*Mimi* Saya what wrong honey just a minute you were until you got and went down stairs to on the boys. Saya what happened down there I never seen you come back that pissed

Wait a minute I need to calm down first before I break something else. Alright I went down like I said I was when I was Sesshoumaru kissing Inuyasha but that when I saw the premonition of my parents getting murdered but the strange thing was that they knew about. I mean they just fuckin stood there before the murderer asked if they were and had any last words before they died.(starts crying again)An did you know what they said to him the last they would ever say is that tell your children that we love them and we'll always we watch over them.

(Mimi also Crying) Oh man Saya what are you going to tell the guys that your parents are going to die.

I don't know Mimi I just don't know but I have to do it know so could you send a mental note to both and tell them to come up stairs please.

Sure thing hun hold on for a bit (Sends a mental note to Sesshoumaru then to Inuyasha)

Inuyasha did you get the message from Mimi yet?

Yeah I just got it she says Saya needs to saw in her room right now and from the sounds of it both of them are crying.

Lets go

Alright I'm right behind you

(The boys make their way up stairs to Saya's room where they find her on her knee's crying her eyes out)

Saya…..baby what's wrong I have never seen you this hurt before please tell what's wrong?

Saya please tell us because you're starting to scare me and Inuyasha?

( still crying) I had a premo. Of mom and dad (Gasp for air then screams) Oh no! Please not again no I can't take any more. (her body slowly rises into he air while she's gasping for air like someone's choking her)No!!!!!!!!

( Screams at Saya) What's wrong I know you're not telling us something now what is it damnit.

(Saya floating back down crying)It's Mom and Dad t-t-t-they were(Sees her parents get shoot but feels the bullet hit her also then looks at Sesshoumaru)I think I just been shot like mom and dad.(spits up blood then falls to the floor)

Saya!!!!!!!!!!!

Huh shit what are we going to do Sesshoumaru we can't lose her?

I know we can't but right now I'm going to need to chill the fuck out and go get me some hot water, gloves, a needle, and some black thread. Can you do that for and hurry she's losing a lot of blood.

Ok I'll be right back (rushes down to get everything Sesshoumaru need to help Saya)

Saya, baby please stays with me because I need you now more than ever if you care hear say something.

S-Sesshoumaru this burns like hell (slightly laugh but winces in pain) Sesshoumaru I will always love and Inuyasha bye my love but kiss me before I go (Got one more passionate kiss from Sesshoumaru and with her what looks to be last breathe whisper I'll always watch over you)

(watches as Saya takes her last breath then feels her go limp in his arms) Damn!!!!! No!!!(starts to cry)Saya please don't leave us here alone we need you more than anything oh god!!! Please don't leave us. (Crying harder)Why did she have to die why could I take her place Oh no!! What I'm I got to tell Inuyasha.

( Standing at the door in tears cause he saw everything) S-S-Sesshoumaru is Saya ok please tell me is she o.k. need to hear you say that my baby is ok (Starts to walk towards Saya)

(Is now holding back a crying Inuyasha) Inu please come here I tried but I couldn't save her. (Still fighting to hold Inu down)

( starts to scream) WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sesshoumaru let me go please I need to see if she's ok(crying harder)I need to see if my baby is okay ...why couldn't have been me who take her place why my baby Sesshoumaru why did it have to be Saya. WHY DAMNIT!!!!!!!!

(While laying on the floor unconscious Saya can hear the hurt in her brother's voice as they continue to try to bring her back)

(Mimi crying) Saya wake up please I need you to wake (sees Saya eye's open) Oh thank god! You're alive but early.

Where am I? And am I really dead?

To answer your first question you're in safe place (meaning her head) and for the next question no you're not dead just out cold but barely clanging to life. We need to tell Sesshoumaru to remove the bullet from body where ever it is.

Oh ok and the bullet hit me in the stomach and stopped in the center of my back. So good luck trying to get it out of my body.

Whatever now I need you to shut up so I can send the message to Sesshy. (Sesshy it Mimi now I need you to listen very closely to what I'm about to say. Saya is not dead but she not alive either because if you don't get this bullet out of the center of her back she won't make it through the night)

Alright Mimi I understand (picks up a blood soaked Saya and carries her to the bed) Hey Inuyasha I need your help I just found out from Mimi that Saya is still alive but barely but right now we need to get this bullet out of her body before we lose her forever.

Ok what do you need and is she going to be alright?

I won't know until you bring back what I need. Which is a pot of hot water, tweezers, alcohol, and a boat load of towels and if you can bring anything you think that might help me save her.

Ok

* * *

I though i'd leave you with a cliffey LOL but since im not a mean person i'll continue only i get some reviews people because i would really appreciate the feedbacks. So if i get some reviews i promise i will update. Oh and again if you have any suggestions let me know and if they're good we could even finish the story together. Ok so remember to leave reviews Byess for now !!!

~Alexa~


End file.
